Written in Stone
by Farla
Summary: Humans write the fate of the pokemon they train, especially evolutionwise. Sometimes, the destiny they unwittingly choose can be unbreakable. Not happy.


I don't own pokemon 

I don't own pokemon. What part of I don't own pokemon do you people not get! I don't own it I don't own it I don't own it!!!!!!

Written in Stone

By Farla

Sometimes I think it's rather funny, in a sick, dark, ironic way. Because, all in all, it's our fault too. They wanted strength.

Evolution really does make you see things differently. By the time we realize we could have stopped them (and should have) it's too late. They have already done the worst thing in the world to us.

They made us worthless. Not weak, not something that would take far more training and effort to win, but worthless.

I've 'seen' it, in a way. I've watched pokemon after pokemon fall victim.

If a pokemon is strong, if a pokemon knows enough attacks and is high enough level to survive the evolution, then the trainer probably won't force it, or even consider it. If the pokemon is weak, if it only knows a few attacks and is low level, then sure, chain it to a post and throw a stone at it.

I'm not kidding about that last part. The lucky few who fight back enough and their trainer can't hold them still and the stone at the same time often end up chained. When they evolve and get bigger, their flesh mingles with the collar and they die. Moron trainers, not even realizing what happened. Yes, it is a slow and painful death, but what is the alternative?

Of course, so many trainers babble on and on about how they love their pokemon, how they would never force it to evolve.

Well, sure. If a pokemon fights and wins for you, you're probably going to treat it like it's something other then a living weapon. Why? Simple. Trainers can lie to themselves all they want, I know the truth. They fear that if their sweet, strong little pokemon friend evolves, it won't listen to them anymore. Since they are already winning, why should they take the risk?

The irony of it all.

There's more, of course. Perhaps the stupidest, most ironic part of all is that most of us **just sit there and let them do it**. Rather then stop them, we believe their worthless lies and **let** them evolve us, because of course it's our deepest desire to become strong so we can win battles for **them**.

We, we who think we are so weak, we could KILL our trainers and it would be better then letting them evolve us to make us stronger.

By the time the glow fades and we see the world in a new light from different eyes, we get to enjoy our first thoughts of 'What did I do to deserve this?'. Because we realize that it was a mistake then, when it's too late to stop it. The ones who survive will never learn new attacks, and the different between ember and fire blast, icy wind and blizzard is a big one.

The lowest level ones, who are the best at denying the truth, at thinking their trainer really means to help them, they are the ones who start to die first, and no stupid words from a human can trick them into thinking otherwise.

The amount of pokemon who die from their trainer's 'help' is another little fact never mentioned by anyone. The trainers don't know it can happen and once it does they don't tell people.

They take all those pokemon, all those who are weak but could become strong, could become a thousand things. They choose what will happen. They write our destiny in stone, that we will be weak, we will be worthless, we will die. And we cannot change it, because we have already evolved.

Now, yes, perhaps I'm a bit biased. At least normal pokemon -the ones who survive in the first place, that is- can go kill themselves. And, sometimes, if they are high enough level and lucky, they can fill out their moves with TMs for those they never learned. But me…

In the cage-cell next to me, there is an experiment. What happens if you use all three stones on an eevee? Here's a hint- if humans were honest, pokemon cemeteries would be littered with eevee headstones saying 'Died because I tried more then one stone'. Of course, humans aren't honest.

Still, the higher level a pokemon is, the more likely it is that it will survive. They figured it out. Take a well-trained, high-level eevee (they usually gave them a few rare candies too even though rare candies weren't as good as natural levels) and try it.

Well, he survived. Just barely, since he has three types that are constantly warring within him. I don't know how many they tried before it worked with him. He was put there, he claims, a few days before I came. I've been here a while and they try new eevees constantly, and so far no others have made it.

My trainer always told me he loved me and wanted me to be the best I could be. He wasn't going to evolve me until I learned all my attacks at my current form. And I believed him.

Humans have always felt annoyance over the two special friendship/happiness evolutions, since they can't be forced. Pokemon can't have ANY control over their own lives. Your trainer owns you, your children, and in the case of some pokemon trained in a craft, everything you create.

My trainer was so happy when he was told that I was good enough to be part of a special experiment. Yes, they lied to him too, but that doesn't mean I forgive him. Yes, they never told him that I would probably die, but that doesn't mean I don't blame him.

They figured out a cute little way around the happiness thing.

He wished me well, and let them take me. At dusk, they injected me with a drug to make me happy enough to evolve, and placed me in a cage surrounded by the three stones.

I fought to live. I regret it so much now, but I did. My trainer told me I would be special, I would be the greatest ever. I didn't realize that for me, at my level, evolution shouldn't have been a life-and-death battle.

And somehow, proving that the pokegods truly do not exist, I lived.

In fact, I grow stronger, not weaker like all the others. I am not like most pokemon. As an eeveelution, I am supposed to still learn more attacks, but they took it further then that.

Five types. I shouldn't exist. Electric, Water, Fire, Psychic and Dark.

I am stronger then the poor creature that was an eevee next to me. My level was more then twice his and they gave me plenty of rare candies. The powers within me I control. They do not destroy me from the inside like his.

Since I survived and wasn't dying, they gave me back to him. The once-eevee next to me, who is a mistake, they just told his trainer his eevee was dead. They didn't mention that they were currently forcing life into the thing his eevee had become. He was the only one they could even keep alive. They wouldn't let him die, wouldn't free him from the world.

I was still asleep then. My evolution had been hard. I had fought for life with everything in me.

I opened my eyes, saw him.

I don't regret what I did.

I looked into his smiling face, glowing with pride at having gotten the best weapon in the world, and I ripped him apart.

So now I'm here. In a cage, surrounded by the dying. They envy me, because I am not a mistake and will live. They don't realize it, but I envy them, because at least they will die, their lives end.

The humans think I am a failure, so much of one they have not even bothered to try again. They think I went insane. After all, I killed my trainer, I kill my handlers when they try to take me out. And, of course, there is no reason why I am doing this. Why should I hate them, after all? They made me what I am.

I'll escape, in the end. I am strong and I grow stronger by the day. My mind wanders and I gain experience from the things I see.

Pretty soon, I'll be strong enough to short-circuit the electricity, and the building will be plunged into darkness. The collar I wear prevents me from teleporting or telekinesis. But they have only stopped me from escaping in light, not racing through the shadow world.

And when I'm out, when I run and hide from them, and I get rid of this collar, and my powers are completely free, then I will come back. And I will kill them slowly, one by one. Because they made me what I am. They wrote my destiny in stone, they chose my path, in a language they did not know, simply guessing what would happen. And they wrote that I would become what I am, and I would come for them.

I chose my own name, for I am not a true pokemon, and because it is the only thing they did not choose for me.

I am Eon.

No, I don't know where I got that.


End file.
